bonniemckeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Songs/Songs Written For Other Artists
A list of songs Bonnie McKee sold or gave to other artists. =Adam Lambert= Work on Trespassing Appears as track two on Trespassing. * "Cuckoo" (Written with Adam Lambert, Anne Praven, Josh Abraham, and Oliver Goldstein) Appears as track eleven on Trespassing. * "Chokehold" (Written with Adam Lambert, Josh Abraham, and Oliver Goldstein) Appears as track seventeen on the UK edition of Trespassing. * "Map" (Written with Adam Lambert, Anne Praven, Josh Abraham, and Oliver Goldstein) =Britney Spears= Work on Femme Fatale Appears as track two on Femme Fatale. * "Hold It Against Me" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Claude Kelly, Emily Wright, and Lukasz Gottwald) Appears as track three on Femme Fatale. * "Inside Out" (Written with Jacob Kasher, Lukasz Gottwald, Mathieu Jomphe, and Max Martin) Appears as track five on Femme Fatale. * "How I Roll" (Written with Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Magnus Lidehäll, Nicole Morier and Pontus Winnberg) Appears as track seven on Femme Fatale. * "Seal It With a Kiss" (Written with Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin) Appears as track eleven on Femme Fatale. * "Gasoline" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Claude Kelly, Emily Wright, and Lukasz Gottwald) Work on The Smurfs 2 (Music from and Inspired By) Appears as track one on The Smurfs 2 (Music from and Inspired By). * "Ooh La La" (Written with Fransisca Hall, Henry Walter, Jacob Kasher, Joshua Coleman, Lola Blanc and Lukasz Gottwald) =Carly Rae Jepsen= Work on Kiss Appears as track seven on Kiss. * "Turn Me Up" (Written with Carly Rae Jepsen, Josh Abraham, Kevin Maher, and Oliver Goldstein) =Christina Aguilera= Work on Lotus Appears as track seven on Lotus. * "Let There Be Love" (Written with Jakob Erixson, Oliver Goldstein, Oscar Holter, Max Martin, and Shellback. =Cher= Work on Closer To the Truth Appears as track twelve on the deluxe edition of Closer To the Truth. * "I Don't Have to Sleep To Dream" (Written with Christopher Godbey, Jerome, Kelly Sheehan, and Timothy Mosley) Cody Simpson =Work on Paradise= Appears as track seven on Paradise. * "Wish 'U Were Here" (Written with Becky Gomez, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Taio Cruz) =Ellie Goulding= Work on Halcyon Days Appears as track seven on Halcyon Days. * "Under Control" (Written with Corey Nitta, Ellie Goulding, and Oliver Goldstein) =Eliott Yamin= Work on Fight for Love Appears as track nine on Fight for Love. * "Cold Heart" (Written with Aaron Goldstein, Eliott Yamin, Felix Bloxsom, and Oliver Goldstein) Appears as track eighteen on the Target and Japan premium edition of Fight for Love. * "Good Outweigh the Bad" Eliott Yamin, Ely Weisfeld, Jamie Almos, and Oliver Goldstein) =Fefe Dobson= Work on Joy Appears as track three on Joy. * "Thanks for Nothing" (Written with Fefe Dobson, Josh Abraham, and Luke Walker) =Katy Perry= Work on Teenage Dream Appears as track one on Teenage Dream. * "Teenage Dream" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track two on Teenage Dream. * "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (Written with Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track three on Teenage Dream. * "California Gurls" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Calvin Broadus, Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Work on Teenage Dream - The Complete Confection Appears as track fourteen on Teenage Dream - The Complete Confection. * "Part of Me" (Written with Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track fifteen on Teenage Dream - The Complete Confection. * "Wide Awake" (Written with Katy Perry, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Work on PRISM Appears as track one on PRISM. * "Roar" (Written with Katy Perry, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track two on PRISM. * "Legendary Lovers" (Written with Katy Perry, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track three on PRISM. * "Birthday" (Written with Katy Perry, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track nine on PRISM. * "Ghost" (Written with Katy Perry, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. =Kelly Clarkson= Work on Stronger Appears as track nine on Stronger. * "Hello" (Written with Josh Abraham, Kelly Clarkson, and Oliver Goldstein. Appears as track fifteen on the deluxe edition of Stronger. * "Alone" (Written with Josh Abraham, Oliver Goldstein, and Ryan Williams. =Ke$ha= Work on Warrior Appears as track three on Warrior. * "C'Mon" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Henry Walter, Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald, and Max Martin. Appears as track ten on Warrior. * "Supernatural" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Henry Walter, Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, and Nik Kershaw. =Leona Lewis= Work on Glassheart Appears as track two on Glassheart. * "Un Love Me" (Written with Leona Lewis, Kelly Sheehan, and Fraser T Smith) Appears as track three on Glassheart. * "Lovebird" (Written with Joshua Coleman, and Lukasz Gottwald. =Miranda Cosgrove= Work on Sparks Fly Appears as track six on Sparks Fly. * "There Will Be Tears" (Written with Allan Grigg, and Joshua Coleman) Work on High Maintenance Appears as track five on High Maintenance. * "Sayonara" (Written with Greg Kurstin, and Nicole Morier) =Namie Amuro= Work on Checkmate! Appears as track three on Checkmate!. * "Make It Happen" (Written with Erik Lidbom and Jorgen Elofsson) =Rita Ora= Work on Ora Appears as track three on Ora. * "How We Do (Party)" (Written with Alexander Delicata, Andre Davidson, Andrew Harr, Berry Gordy Jr., Bob West, Christopher Wallace, Hal Davis, Jermaine Jackson, Kelly Sheehan, Osten Harvy Jr., Sean Davidson, and Willie Hutch) =Taio Cruz= Work on Rokstarr Appears as track one on Rokstarr. * "Dynamite" (Written with Benjamin Levin, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, and Taio Cruz)